


Early Morning

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical start of the day in the Sandburg-Ellison household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

## Early Morning

by James Rellan

Not mine. No money made.

Not betaed.

* * *

Jim drank his morning coffee and calmly read the paper as Hurricane Blair tore through the loft. The shower came on almost at the same time as the bathroom door closed. 

"Late. Late. Late. Ah, dammit. Stupid soap. Late. Late. Late." 

Jim smiled. He picked up his plate and rinsed it off in the sink. To the sounds of hasty shaving and brushing of teeth (at the same time???), he made Blair's favorite sandwiches. 

Blair flew out of the bathroom and ran upstairs to grab his forgotten shoes. 

"Late, man. God, I'm late," Blair muttered. 

Jim stood at the door lunch stuffed backpack in one hand, car keys in the other. 

The blur that was his partner made tracks for the door. It grabbed the keys, backpack and a quick kiss before disappearing for a few seconds. The blur returned, turned back into Blair and really kissed Jim. 

"I love you." 

"Love you, too, Chief. Don't forget to eat." 

"Cluck, cluck, cluck," Blair chided as he hurled himself into the elevator. 

Jim shut the door, finished cleaning the kitchen, (he was not going to even sniff the bathroom, much less look) and went back to bed. 

He loved having a day off. 

* * *

End Early Morning by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
